I Believe
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Ulquiorra and Halibel. Lemon.


I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THIS LEMON. IT'S NOT TOO BITTER. ; )

The door opened silently. He walked into the room without making a sound and closed the door behind him. As if he were some sort of obsessed critic, he stared at her from behind. His eyes roamed from the shiny hair on her head down to the soft curves of her body. He blinked when she turned to him.

"How is she?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"Fine." She always asked about the woman. Letting his feet make soft noise as they touched the floor, he walked closer to her. He almost frowned when she turned away from him. His hand moved slowly until it rested on her hip. When she did not respond, his other hand touched the opposite hip. He swallowed when she turned to him with glaring blue eyes. He had to have her. His hand reached for the zipper at the top of the jacket she wore. Her hand fell atop his. He stared at the startling contrast in their skin colors until her hand fell to her side again. The zipper made a soft sound as it opened. His lips crushed hers. Her mouth opened slightly to allow his tongue partial entry. She took a step back, but his arms wrapped around her waist and held her there tightly. A moan escaped her throat. He felt himself harden in places he'd tried to avoid acknowledging whenever he saw her. His arms fell to his side as he stepped away from her.

"What?" She stared into the vast void of his green eyes. Why did he always tempt her then leave her in such a state? She grabbed his wrist tightly when he turned to leave. Not this time. Her gaze lifted until her shining blue eyes stared dangerously into his green. She lifted her hand and slowly lowered the zipper. Her coat fell to the floor. While still holding his gaze, she stepped towards him. Her heart felt as if it would explode inside of her if he didn't move soon. She gasped when he pulled her into a tight hug. Her eyes fluttered closed as she allowed the warmth of his reiatsu to envelope her. He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead then proceeded to devour her lips. Because they were the only part of her body he'd had the pleasure of kissing for months beforehand, her lips were his favorite part of her body. His tongue brushed her lower lip. She opened his jacket as he lowered his mouth to her neck.

He was in love with the soft darkness of her skin. He kissed her shoulder and her collarbone. His eyes stared at her breasts as if they were forbidden fruit. His tongue flicked across the hardened nipple he saw. He felt her tremble slightly. He sucked at the brown pebble until he saw her hips move. Her hands trembled as they until his hakamas. His white hands rested on her hips and lowered until the skirt she wore fell to the floor. He smiled at the reaction her eyes gave away when she gazed along his body. He kissed her again and slowly stepped forward until their bodies were pressed against one another. The softness of her skin against the hardened part of his body was very comforting. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ulquiorra. Please." She buried her face in his neck as he lifted her. Her eyes widened at the feel of something so foreign pressed against one of the most delicate parts of her body. The coldness of the wall distracted for a fraction of a moment, and she felt him enter her. "Uh…" Her fingers dug into his hair as he pushed further. The feel of her body adjusting to him made her moan. She was on fire. Her hands trembled as they rested on his shoulder so that he could find a pleasant rhythm. The warmth in her stomach spread until she couldn't control the strange drumming between her thighs. "Mmm."

She was perfect. Relishing the warmth her wetness gave him, he thrust into her harder. The corner of his lip rose slightly when she threw her head back and he got a wonderful view of her breasts bouncing with each thrust. His hands left her back so that he held her up by her butt. He sucked at her nipples playfully while still thrusting.The feeling of being inside of her this way was almost unbearable. Almost. He made a sound at the back of his throat as he moved harder and faster. He marveled at how wet she was becoming. Soon, all of him fit inside of her and that...he pressed his forehead against hers. That was too bearable.

"Shit." Her voice was so low that he almost missed the admission. He felt her body tighten around him. She was going to kill him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and thrust harder and faster. "U-U-Ulquior…"

He planted both his hands against the wall behind him as he drained himself inside of her. His lips found hers again. She made a soft whimpering sound when he pulled away. Emotions were foreign to both of them, but she began to feel in her heart what he had felt for the past three months. He carried her to the bed and lay on top of her for a moment. They gazed at one another trying to decipher what it was. It had been too long since either of them was human. She thought if she remained silent she would not have to acknowledge these…feelings. He thought if he remained distant the emotions boiling in him would go away. He rested a hand beside her head and slowly pushed back into her. She gasped. He moved slowly so that he could take time to relish what he felt as he moved in and out of her. The look in her eyes was almost unbearable. Almost. He pressed his face into her neck.

"I think. I believe I…" He stared into her eyes. Her body arched towards him as they both reached ecstasy for a second time. He fell against her and hid his face in her hair. Although she was stronger than him, she had no right to be able to do this to him. He froze when her arms snaked around his waist. She planted a warm kiss against his neck.

"I believe as well." Her words drew the tenseness from his muscles. He held her close as he rolled over. She rested her head on his chest as a small smile stretched her lips. She tilted her head towards him at the feel of his fingers in her hair.

"Halibel." He smiled when her blue eyes met his green again. "I do believe."


End file.
